1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to scrubbing devices and more particularly pertains to a new scrubbing device for facilitating cleaning by providing a cleaning agent and multiple scrubbing surfaces on a hand covering body.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a glove having an open end designed for receiving a hand. The glove includes palm section, a thumb section, a plurality of finger sections, and a plurality of fingertip sections. A scrubbing member is coupled to the glove. The scrubbing member extends from the plurality of fingertip sections towards the open end. A cleaning agent is positioned in the scrubbing member. The cleaning agent is dispensable from the scrubbing member during use of the scrubbing member. The fingertip sections of the glove have a plurality of fingertip scrubbing nodules to facilitate cleaning of an item by vigorous scrubbing with the fingertip sections.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.